vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer
Summary Starlight Glimmer is the main antagonist of Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and later would become a new member of the Mane 6. She was under the belief that life would be better if no-pony had differences or different cutie marks and that way nobody would feel pain or misery due to being different. In the series, she shows amazing power, where, despite being a unicorn, has innate talent and ability that allows her to keep up with even the Alicorns, and Twilight herself admits that she might have even surpassed them. She also shows incredibly impressive hax, being able to take away unique attributes of a person down to their very personality, not just powers, and in the Season 5 Finale enhances Star Swirl the Bearded's spell to allow her to travel to any point in time or space that she wishes at will. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Starlight Glimmer Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Unicorn Age: Likely late teens to early 20s. Powers and Abilities: Teleportation, Self-Levitation (can do this with greater ease than Twilight, almost as if she had natural flight with how casual it is), can fire projectile blasts, protective forcefields in different shapes, such as bubble shaped, shield shaped or diamond shaped. Can repel people away with a large circular blast, can freeze people in place, can take away one's unique abilities, talents, and personalities, Top Tier Time and Space Manipulation (Can travel to any point in time or space that she wants to at will. Can perform this on other people with ease as well), likely far more (stated to have more magical ability than Twilight), Can force other people to talk uncontrollably, Transmutation, Duplication, Mind Control, Can increase her running speed with "Accelero", Can cause paralysis with her telekinesis Attack Potency: City level (contended with Twilight Sparkle in a fight, Twilight herself stating Starlight's magical abilities surpassed her own). Speed: Peak Human level while on foot, Higher with "Accelero", Sub-Relativistic with levitation (Comparable to Alicorn Twilight), Relativistic reactions and attack speed (can react to and dodge Twilight's magical blasts as well as dish out her own of equal speed). Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman. Striking Strength: Undeterminable Durability: City level (can fight equally with Twilight Sparkle in battle). Stamina: Likely Above Average (has roughly the same stamina as Twilight, as both were tired after the fight). Range: Dozens of meters with magic, likely farther. Standard Equipment: Has no extra equipment. Intelligence: A Genius, outsmarted Twilight on a multitude of occasions. Weaknesses: Was once blinded by her own beliefs and unable to realize the long term consequences of any of her actions. Has since changed and now, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teleportation * Equality Spell- Can take away anybody's unique attributes, such as speed or physical strength, and make them completely average. * Time Spell- Can travel to any point in time or space at will. Is able to use this on other people as well to transport them. Can rig the spell to track another's time travel and instantly follow them without needing to actually manually execute the spell again. * Accelero- Increases her running speed. When combined with "Similo Duplexis", she can use it to make a clone of herself. * Mind Control Spell- Combination of the spells: "Fiducia Compelus", "Cogeria" and "Persuadere". Anybody affected by this spell will follow Starlight's commands in a literal sense. It's hard to be reversed and if it is, the victim will have headache as a side effect. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:My Little Pony Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Staff Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro